The present invention concerns a security case, such as a container, including a shell that defines a suitcase valise or a transportation container for funds or valuables. But the invention can also concern any merchandise containers, protection cases, cash register drawers, bills distributors, see through quarters and panels and hooding used for security and/or order ends.
The invention more particularly concerns a reinforced case of which the shell is made of a composite laminate material having variable electric characteristics according to their applications.
One already knows, suitcases with protection systems, but the current systems present weaknesses that allow people to neutralize their security.
One already knows containers secured by a voluntary manual action, containers secured by a state change of a specific element of the aforementioned container, (locks, hinges, local sensor, etc. . . . ), metallic containers, generally aluminum to reduce the weight.
One knows also containers in epoxy composite including an electronic mesh or a metallic grid, overjackets in polyester (made in projection) with an imprinted circuit adhered on the internal faces. But the systems of electronic mesh (imprinted circuits adhered on a face) do not allow fabrication of objects of any form (it is limited to flat rectangular plates).
All the already known devices are an advancement in the security field, but are not totally reliable, and the invention proposed will remedy the drawbacks of the traditional systems.